Just a Dance
by YouCantCancelQuidditch7
Summary: With both of their dates stolen, Hermione and Draco are left dateless last minute for the Yule Ball. Out of spite and jealously, they devise a plan to have their revenge - go together, dance, and take their dates back. But after unexpected events happen, will the two wizards return back to their old ways, where they hated and loathed the other? Or will their relationship blossom?
1. I

Hermione

 _Oh, hell no._

I gritted my teeth as I looked out the Gryffindor tower window, where I saw my date for the Yule Ball, Viktor Krum, snogging Pansy Parkinson. Just for the record, I wasn't mad that he was seeing another girl; we were just friends, and that's all we were ever going to be. Once the Triwizard Tournament was over in a few months, I doubted if Viktor and I would see each other again. But of all the girls he could have chosen to stick his tongue down her throat, it had to be her - that snake, Pansy Parkinson. AKA, Draco Malfoy's girlfriend.

Were they actually a thing? I wasn't sure. All I knew was that they were supposedly together to the ball tomorrow night, and now I was dateless. It wasn't anything against him really - I just didn't want to get to the party and get ditched.

I zipped up my light jacket as I turned away from the window.

"Are you coming, Hermione?" Ron called from the portrait by the wall, which swung open and lead out to the staircase.

I jogged over and flashed a fake smile at him. "Ready," I said quietly.

The ginger paused as he watched me for a moment, and his eyebrows scrunched as if he was starting to ask me a question. I stepped through the opening in the wall and quickly met Harry half way down the steps. I heard Ron thundering down behind us, accidentally pushing sluggish first years out of his way as he caught up. Harry, too, looked over at me with concern in his green eyes.

"'You alright?" He asked. Ron finally walked up right behind us and was listening intently.

I lifted my chin and turned the corner with the boys right on my heels. "I'm fine. Perfectly fine."

"You don't look fine," Ron retorted.

I rolled my eyes. "Please. I'm alright, really. I had a paper due in Advanced Muggle Studies today, and I didn't sleep very well."

Thankfully, they believed my excuse as their faces relaxed. Ron threw his arms around both of our shoulders and leaned heavily against Harry and I as we finally made it to the bottom floor. The crowd around us went around as we lazily made our way towards the Great Hall. I glanced over at the tall wooden doors that lead outside, and I made a decision. Before I could break away, Ron spoke.

"Tomorrow is going to be amazing," he said with a goofy grin. "One huge party! Fred and George said they were going to try to spike the punch."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "If you decide to bring a girl back to the tower, don't bring her to our room!" The boys laughed as Ron shook my shoulder gently.

"So, Miss Secretive - who's your date?"

My blood ran cold as I shrugged off his hand. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out, won't you?"

"Ha ha, hilarious." But, nevertheless, he pushed his red hair out of his eyes as we finally made it to the entrance to the Great Hall. The noise coming from inside was almost deafening as the excitement was growing. I watched as Peeves dove into the Ravenclaw table, sending food flying everywhere. Dumbledore shook his head from his place at the professor's table, and simply replaced everything with a wave of his wand.

Ron and Harry started to head on in, but I began to walk away. "I, um, I forgot something upstairs. I'll catch up with you later!"

"Um, okay!" Harry called as he watched me scamper off. I didn't stick around to see their reactions, but when I reached the end of the hall and glanced back, they had already slipped into the Great Hall.

I waited until the majority of the students around me filed into the Great Hall, chattering about tomorrow's events. Yippee. Yay. So excited.

There was no sense in me denying that I was a little hurt by Viktor Krum's actions. He was tall, dark, and handsome, along with being incredibly strong. He had paid me special attention as he asked me to be his date, ignoring the girls that had followed him over to me that evening two weeks ago. I felt special, and now...

I was replaceable. Maybe I should just go alone.

I pulled open the wooden doors, and the cool air slapped me in the face. My frizzy hair whipped around as I watched the two forms hold onto each other tightly, their faces inseparable. I wondered who all had seen them, and what the gossip was at dinner. Did anyone know I was supposed to be going with Krum?

As I watched him pull Pansy into his lap, I seriously hoped not.

I stepped outside into the night before shutting the large door as quietly as I could. Then, tucking my hands into my pockets, I made my way over to the couple by the lake.

...

Draco

I loved apples - all kinds of apples. Big apples, small apples, red apples, but especially green apples. Their tart juices perfectly danced across my taste buds, and their crisp skin was the perfect snack. I had always loved these apples, ever since I was a toddler. My mother would cut them into bite sized pieces and serve them to me, and I've enjoyed them ever since.

As I left the Great Hall, hanging back from the massive crowd of people that was now flocking up the steps and down towards the dungeon. I guess that was a perk of being a Slytherin - less foot traffic.

I looked around for a familiar face. Where the hell was Pansy? She had left hours ago, saying she had a headache but would meet up with us at supper. I kept my eyes open for her ugly black bob, but I had no luck. My girlfriend - if that's the proper term - was no where in sight.

"Oh, fuck off!" I heard Crabbe snap with cheeks full of cake, shoving Goyle away. The lumbering oaf laughed as they came up behind me, still finishing their meal. I snarled my nose.

" _How_ are you two still eating?" I asked with a crinkle of my nose.

The two fellow fourth years shrugged their shoulders, and I rolled my eyes. I tossed the core of my apple down the hall away from the dungeons, and my two friends laughed as it bounced, scaring Ms. Norris away with a quick scamper.

"Ha!"

Shuffling footsteps bounded down the hallway before Filch came running at us. "Aye! You little brats! You scared my cat!"

"Well maybe your cat shouldn't have been in my way," I said with a smirk as I nudged Crabbe. He laughed, and I snarled my nose as bits of cake flew out of his mouth.

"If you don't go get that trash, I'll string you up in the dungeons by your toenails!"

"My father won't let you!"

"I was here when your daddy was still shitting in his diapers!" Filch glared as he pointed his crooked finger behind him. "Git!"

I adjusted my robes and waved my hand at Crabbe and Goyle. "I'll catch up with you later," I said calmly, brushing past Filch with the air of easiness. The core had bounced around and ended up by the foyer of the castle. I picked it up and held it out for Filch to see with a smirk on my face. The crotchety old man grunted and turned away before picking up his cat and leaving. Crabbe and Goyle had already gone, leaving me alone with my apple.

I waited until I didn't hear Filch anymore before I tossed it into the corner.

Then suddenly, the doors to the castle were pushed open, and - oh, joy. - Hermione Granger stepped inside. She turned quickly, never noticing me, and slammed them behind her. I watched silently as she pressed her hands to the door as she hung her hand. Her frizzy mop of hair hung down in her face, and I watched her shoulders shake as her body was racked with sobs. She turned, leaning against the doors, as she sunk to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and crossing her arms.

I looked around to see if there was anyone around us to see this embarrassment, and unfortunately, there wasn't. A wicked idea popped inside of my head as I quietly moved closer before squatting down in front of her, careful to stay far enough back where she couldn't easily reach me with her right hook. I tapped her arm carefully with a permanent smirk on my face. Her body tensed as she slowly lifted her hand, sniffling. Hermione's face was covered in tear stains, and her nose was red.

"Hello, Mudblood." I grinned. "Is there a problem?"

Hermione frowned and suddenly jumped to her feet. I laughed as I pushed myself away, stumbling and tripping over my robes. I fell back on the stone floor snickering as she stood above me, glaring.

"Fuck off, Draco." She kicked me in the ribs before storming off angrily. I laughed through the pain as I rolled to stand, jogging after her.

"Now, now, Hermione, there's no need to get mad!" I caught up with her and skidded in front of her. She continued her stride, looking past me, and I began to walk backwards in front of her. "What is it? Did that blood-traitor break up with you? Or better yet, did you catch him snogging Harry? I mean, everyone knows you have threesomes in the Gryffindor common room-"

Hermione let out an annoyed scream as she shoved me in the chest. I stumbled back a step, and suddenly my patience with her hitting me was beginning to run thin.

"Don't touch me again."

"Leave me alone!" She stormed around me as she made her way towards the staircase.

"What's your problem?" I snapped back angrily. Sheesh, I was just messing with her.

Hermione froze at the first step, turning slowly to glare back at me. " _You_ want to know what my problem is?" She spun around. "My problem is that _your_ girlfriend is out there _snogging my date!"_

Okay, the humor is gone. I frowned over at her as I pushed a piece of blond hair out of my face.

"What do you mean?"

"Viktor Krum asked me to the dance tomorrow, and I looked out my window earlier and saw him all over Pansy. They're about to get a room, if you know what I mean." The tears poured down her face as she spoke, but the usual strength in her voice was fading. I could tell she was serious about this, and Pansy's unfaithfulness wasn't surprising. I crossed my arms and watched as she wiped her face with her sleeve.

"So, there, Malfoy. Is that good enough for you?"

Hermione turned and tried to make her way up the steps as anger boiled inside me. I had never cared for Pansy the way she tried to make it out like I did, but still. I didn't like being cheated on by my date when we had friends for the next night.

"Hermione, hold on a minute," I called, but my voice barely rose above normal.

She paused and turned to look at me, annoyed. "What?"

"If we're both without dates now, would you like to go together?"

The Gryffindor glared at me. "You're kidding."

I shook my head. "No. I don't want to go alone, and them seeing us together will make them jealous. I'm just thinking of a little revenge, that's all."

I knew I had gotten her attention. The tears had stopped pouring as she gripped the staircase railing.

"Just going to make them jealous?"

I nodded. "Or, you could always go with Wesley."

"Weasley. Ron Weasley," she corrected.

I waved my hand you get my hand. "You understand what I'm saying. Are you in or are you out, Granger?"

There was some hesitation, and she shifted around nervously. "And that's it?"

"That's it." I folded my arms.

Hermione chewed her lip nervously. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

After a moment, she nodded. "Meet me in the foyer at seven."

I smirked. "Will do."

Hermione turned away, and I made my way towards the dungeons. But as I briefly watched her leave, I could have sworn I saw her smile.


	2. II

Draco

When the clock struck ten minutes before seven precisely, I was pacing in the foyer of Hogwarts as I waited on Granger to make her way down. I was slightly surprised that I was so willing to take her to the Yule Ball. I mean, if word got back to my father that I danced with a mudblood, let alone took her as a date, he would have me shipped off to Durmstrang faster than a Firebolt. I'm not sure my mother could restrain his wrath like usual. I knew that I had to be careful - Professor Snape was to be nowhere near us when we were together, and neither were Crabbe and Goyle. Thankfully, I believe they couldn't get dates so they stayed behind and slept, but just to be cautious, I was going to pretend like they were there.

The only people who were really supposed to notice us were Pansy and Krum. Once they come over to take back their dates, then we'd act like it was just a spur of the moment decision as if she was thrown to me. Then, I'd take Pansy back, ignore her for about a week, and wait until she came back begging for me to be her boyfriend. After the dance was over, I silently vowed to myself that I would never speak of this night again to anyone. I would convince Hermione later to do the same.

Part of me feared that Granger might bail on our plan so that she didn't receive any criticism from Potter or Weasley. But my fears quickly subsided when I saw her turn the corner in a flouncy blue dress that accentuated her brown eyes. Her hair was slicked back in a braided bun, and small ringlets hung around her face. She stepped carefully, as if she wasn't comfortable in her pumps. Her face was done with make up, and maybe just a little too much rouge, but I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"Well, you actually look like a girl for once," I commented.

Granger frowned as she lifted the hem of her dress and walked towards me. "Will you keep it down?" she hissed. "We have to be careful about who sees us!"

"Yeah, well, considering we're going as a couple, I think that might be harder than you think." I met her half way and pulled a small bracelet made out of daisies from my coat pocket. I straighten out some of the flatten parts with my fingers. "It's only proper to get you a corsage, but the only my mother had sent for my date was given to Pansy." I left off the fact that I had saw her wearing her to meet up with Viktor Krum less than an hour ago.

"Oh." A blush rose to her already red cheeks. "I, I didn't get you anything."

"I guess that shows your manners." I offered my crooked arm to her. "Are you ready? We're going to be late for the competitors introductions."

She nodded, causing her ringlets to bounce, as she slipped her slender hand inside my elbow. I helped her balance as we made our way down the stone hallway towards the Great Hall, which had been converted into a ballroom for the occasion. Groups of students huddled outside the door, talking and complimenting each other. A few of the older students looked at us with simple curiosity, not fully understanding the true nature of my relationship with Hermione. One girl, one of the chasers for the Gryffindor quidditch team, tugged on her date's arm and whispered something urgently.

George Weasley turned and locked eyes with Hermione. "Bloody hell, Hermione!"

"Hi, George!" With a death grip on my arm, she drug me through a crowd of students and into the ballroom. As I glanced behind us, I saw that George was calling for his twin, Fred, and that the line up for the Triwizard Tournament ceremony was about to begin.

"If Fred and George are there, Ron has to be somewhere nearby," she hissed as we darted past the punch bowl.

I dug my heels into the ground and forced her to come to a stop. She was strong, but I reached over and grabbed her hand, pulling against her.

"Will you just calm down for a second!?" I hissed. She stopped pulling and finally stopped. Beads of sweat were beginning to glisten on her forehead as she stressed.

"This was a completely ridiculous idea, Malfoy, and you know it!" Her voice barely rose above a whisper, but I could tell she was beginning to panic. "I'm going to lose all of my friends because of this!"

"Trust me, losing the Weasley's isn't such a bad thing." I picked up a napkin from the refreshment table and began to dab her forehead.

Granger slapped my hand. "Will you stop that?! We have to get out of here!"

"Love," I said as I pulled her into a hug that pinned her arms at her side. "You're causing a scene."

"I am not your love!" she snapped into my ear as she stomped on my toe.

I grimaced but held firm. "You've already come this far. You've already been seen as my date. You can't blow this off now."

"You think I won-"

"I think," I said as I released the hug, "you're acting like an irrational child, because you're too afraid to be seen not following the status quo!"

"I think you're wrong!"

"I _know_ I'm right!"

"Awww, couple's first fight?" George Weasley slipped his arm around my shoulder. I snarled my nose as I shoved him away from me.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!"

"George, isn't that just the sweetest thing you've seen?" Fred did the same with Hermione, who paled.

"Oh, guys, this isn't a very good time-"

"May we have a word?" George said, this time grabbing my arm tightly. "Couple's who attend counseling tend to have higher rates of reconciliation." They then began to pull us away from the people around us. I whipped my head around, tugging my arm away, but did not catch sight of Snape or any other friends. I could hear the orchestra warming up.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Fred said, his voice half-annoyed half-curious. I glanced over at Hermione, who looked very pale and very worried. I crossed my arms, careful not to wrinkle my evening jacket.

"That's none of your business."

"Oh, really? Well then maybe we need to go tell Professor Snape that some weasel is kissing on Hermione and just watch how well that goes over with Daddy Malfoy."

I glared at them. While I was tall, the twins were taller, and I soon realized that Hermione was not going to be any backbone against them. George let her arm fall to her side gently as he looked at her.

"Hermione, you know we'd kick his ass for you, right?" he whispered.

I let out a loud huff as I looked over at Hermione, and I gave her my best icy glare. "Are you going to tell them, or am I?"

Finally, she grew a pair and lifted her chin, looking around before she said, "Viktor Krum had asked me to come with him to the dance last week."

The twins grinned, but Hermione shook her head solemnly.

"I caught him with his hands up Pansy's shirt by the lake last night," she said, her voice surprisingly growing hard. "So I broke it off with him, and I ran into Draco on my way back in."

"And Pansy was my date," I growled, gritting my teeth.

A sudden realization dawned on the Weasley's faces as their mouths stretched into smirks. "So you're both looking for revenge then?" Fred said. I didn't like the wicked gleam in his eyes, and I didn't like the way they exchanged nods with each other. The twin tucked his shaggy red hair behind his ear.

"We're looking to make a point," I snapped, trying my hardest to keep my voice down. However, I was unable to hide my annoyance.

"And that point is ruin your reputations in order to stick a pole up a Bulgarian jock's ass."

I rolled my eyes, but my mind was telling me that Fred had a point.

"Then _what_ would you suggest we do? We've already been seen by everyone, no thanks to you." I snarled my nose. Hermione put her hands on her hips and spoke before the twins.

"As much as I don't like this plan," she said, "it was a spur of the moment idea. I thought Krum was a nice guy, but I don't agree with just letting them getting away with running around on us. So I think we should go through with this."

I looked over at her, and a smirk played on my face. It took her long enough to warm up to the idea.

"And do what exactly?" George asked as Angelina walked up and linked her arm through his.

"George, they're starting!"

And so they were. We all turned to look as the wide doors opened, and a few dancers twirled out first. I was suddenly grabbed around the collar and pushed towards the crowd of students that gathered around to watch the competitors walk out towards the middle of the floor for their waltz. Hermione shuffled along, pushed ahead by George while Fred lead me, until we were almost to the front of the crowd. A few others gave us dirty looks, but I gave them my famous glare so they'd look away.

"Make us proud, 'mione," George whispered as he pulled out of the crowd.

I could feel a blush rising in my cheeks as we stood, shoulder to shoulder, and watched as the procession began. Fleur lead the way, holding tightly to the arm of her date. Her blonde locks fell on her shoulders as she beamed. I peaked my head forward to see who was next, but as I did, someone pulled my hand to the side. My fingers linked with soft ones.

I leaned back and turned to see Hermione squeezing my hand. Behind us, Fred was ducked down, giving us thumbs up. If looks could have killed...

Hermione gasped. "Here they come!"

I turned and watched as Viktor Krum and Pansy made their way down the aisle. Krum stuck to his brooding, idiotic face, while Pansy sashayed in a long black dress beside him. I lifted my chin as we locked eyes. Her aura of confidence quivered, and I saw her jaw go slack. Viktor watched us with hard, brown eyes before he practically marched down the walkway. Hermione and I squeezed each others hand as they made their way to the dance floor. He gripped her hand and waist tightly, and I could see the veins in his neck pulsing from a distance.

"I think it worked-"

Hermione jerked on my hand, and I spun to see Harry Potter watching us with wide green eyes. He acted as if he wanted to stop and confront us, but his date, Parvati Patel, strutted on with sass and pride. I wagged my free fingers at him, and Hermione blushed. They moved on, and after Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang passed, the crowd came together. However, Hermione and I held our places.

"Just after their dance, we begin," I whispered. I checked around me as the competitors began to twirl around.

Hermione nodded. "Okay."

I looked down at our hands, where our fingers were entwined. Part of me screamed that I needed to let go immediately. She was bad blood, and I didn't associate with her kind.

Nevertheless, I held firm, and so did she. From a distance, we watched as they danced. Once the orchestra stopped and the boys bowed to the girl, I frowned as Krum kissed Pansy's hand. My ex blushed and giggled with her hand over her mouth.

"They're playing back," she said.

"Of course they are," I said with annoyance as I walked with her to the dance floor. "That only means we have to step up our game. Come on."


	3. III

Hermione

I was having to take deep breaths to keep my hands from shaking. I was really fraternizing with the enemy now! I thought about how standing together and fake laughing were going to be able to do the job, but now that the twins had gotten involved... and Viktor and Pansy seem to be trying even harder to make us jealous... I fanned my red cheeks as Draco Malfoy lead me to the dance floor. The orchestra began to play another song, one that to dance to we'd have to be close. What happened to the band Weird Sisters? Where was the upbeat music when I needed it?

Instead, on the dance floor, couples held each other as they slowly danced. Draco pulled me into the heart of it all before he turned and looked at me. His steel blue eyes did not match his soft, slightly sweet expression as he untangled our fingers and lifted our arms. Then he placed his other hand on my waist, and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

Wait, butterflies? Around _him?_ I must be going insane.

"Now you place your hand on my shoulder," he whispered as I looked up him.

I did so as I whispered, "I know how to dance. I took the same lessons you did." We began to step - 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 - in unison, and when the violins hit a high pitch, every couple twirled. Draco never broke eye contact as we danced, and I found it hard to believe that I enjoyed being that close to the repulsive ass. I told myself, _As soon as this is over, you're burning the dress and forgetting this ever happened._

"Do you see them?" He asked, lifting his sharp chin. A piece of white-blonde hair fell in his face, and I reached up to put it back in its place. As I did, I saw a flash of Pansy and Krum dancing as well, but this time she didn't bear the air of ease that she held earlier. She did not look as bitchy and comfortable as she did when I walked up to her and Viktor last night. Both of them seemed tense.

"They don't look happy," I noted.

"Good. Time for phase-"

Suddenly my arm was snagged away and another girl took my place as a stranger twirled away with me. I went to stop myself and shove him away, but the person continued to dance. Harry Potter held my hand and waist as he stepped away with terrible rhythm.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He hissed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I hissed back. "I was dancing!"

"With Draco!"

I cast a nervous glance over my shoulder to see Draco frown at Parvati Patel. Both of them looked annoyed and confused, but the crowd around us was too large for them to stop dancing without getting pushed out of the way. I saw them begin to dance in the opposite direction to catch up with us.

"Look, Harry," I said in a pleading voice. "It isn't what you think-"

"You were snuggled up right up on him just then!" His glare was intense. "When you told us you had a date, I expected someone like Fred or McCormick, not Malfoy!" Harry's teeth gritted as he grumbled, "He has ties with Voldemort, Hermione."

"I can handle myself, Harry!"

Suddenly Draco slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me away from Harry, twisting me around and carrying my off into the waltz while Parvati socked Harry on the arm. I reached up and replaced my arms around his neck as I tried to gather up my thoughts, but it was useless. I kept looking over my shoulder, expecting to see an angry Harry or Ron running behind us, wands at the ready to blast Draco away. But instead, I caught a glimpse of the twins pulling Harry to the side, and Parvati frowning as she sulked at one of the tables.

Draco twirled me, and I lost sight of them. I looked back up at his face, obviously distracted. His blonde eyebrows were raised as the song began to come to an end. He nodded over my shoulder, and I turned just in time to see Krum bow in front of Pansy to kiss her hand. The Slytherin girl giggled, covering her red lips with her fingers, as Krum took her hand and lead her off the dance floor. Draco's hands fell from my waist, and we took a step away from each other.

"Maybe we should go talk to Harry-"

Draco scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "That fool is so dense, he'd never understand." He straightened his black dress robes as the people we were looking for left together. The music began to change as The Weird Sisters began to set up on stage. Many students were dispersing, heading to get punch or snacks, while fans of the band began to make their way over to the stage.

I watched as Draco slipped his fingers between mine, squeezing and tugging me behind him as he left the dance floor. My face burned red as fellow students turned and watched us. Some of them were shocked, others apathetic. I wasn't sure whether to smile or to cry; instead, I kept my attention focused on my date, who strutted through the crowd as if he was daring them to say a word. His pointed chin was raised high. His blue eyes cut like daggers as they scanned stealthily about us. I soon realized that Draco had fully given up his phobia of us being spotted by Professor Snape as he pulled me out into the open.

I stooped down and rubbed the back of my heel where a blister was forming. Draco kept his hold on my hand and steadied me, but his blue eyes were looking around. I watched his facial expression change from common curiosity to pure annoyance as he spotted Pansy and Viktor standing together at the beverage table. I pulled myself up using his hand and watched them as well.

Pansy giggled as she pressed her hands against Viktor's chest, leaning closer and pecking his gently on his lips. I didn't deny the heart pang that I felt, but at the same time, my emotions became hardened towards them. I didn't want a guy who was going to do that to me. But at the same time, I thought about how sweet he was when he approached me two weeks ago, asking me to go with him to this ball as he handed me a flower he had freshly picked...

As I glanced down at my blue dress, Draco's grip tightened on my hand. "Look!" he whispered.

My head snatched up, only to see Krum looking over Pansy's shoulder at me. My heart fluttered.

"Here's your chance," Draco whispered to me as he slipped his hand out of mine. "I'll drag Pansy away, and you go talk to Viktor."

I hung back as Draco charged into battle, stepping swiftly and arrogantly. I watched as Krum cleared his throat and motioned over to him. Pansy turned with an annoyed sneer, her black eyebrows raised with one hand on her hip.

"What do _you_ want?" I heard her snap. I began to slowly make my way over to the table, and I remained unnoticed.

Draco's lips pursed. "If you don't mind, Pansy, I'd like to have a word."

"It's been a good chat-"

She tried to turn away, but Draco caught her by her elbow. I saw Krum start to intervene, but when he caught a glimpse of me, he hesitated.

"Draco, you let me go!" She began to squirm.

"Calm down," Draco said annoyedly. "I just want to chat."

"Ugh!" Pansy snatched her arm away, her red lips tensed, but nevertheless she followed Draco over to another table, far enough away that Krum couldn't hear them but close enough that he could see them. I made my way over towards Viktor, silently picking up a plastic cup and filling it using the golden ladle. I heard his heavy feet shuffle beside me, and I glanced over.

"Hello, Viktor," I said quietly, tucking my hair behind my ear before sipping my punch. I watched him as his jaw fell ever so slightly. His broad shoulders slumped, and he watched me as I watched him. I hid the hurt I felt, and instead I replaced it with apathy. I raised an eyebrow. "How's your date?"

"Hermy-on-ee..."

"Hermione, actually."

"I..." His mouth hung open pathetically as he stood there. His chocolate eyes looked so sad as he clasped his meaty hands together. "I'm sorry."

I froze, squeezing the cup in my hands as I stared up at him. There he was, the same guy I saw with his tongue down Pansy's throat, was here apologizing.

"I did not mean to hurt you," he said. "I vas caught up in ze moment."

I stared at him in silence. Every fiber of my being was telling me that I should say something - something like, _Sorry, Krum, but you've had your chance_ or _I could tell._ However, I couldn't bring myself to say anything. Instead, I simply watched as he rubbed his hands together awkwardly.

"I zee you have found a new date. He zeems... pleazant."

By now, my voice began to work as I cleared my throat. "He, He has good intentions."

"Pansy has told me about him - how he has ties with ze Dark Lord. Promise me you'll be careful, yes?"

I nodded my head. "I will."

Then he did something I didn't expect - he offered me his left hand. "Would you like to have one dance? Or, at least, introduce me to zat frand of yours? Ron, is zat his name?"

My thoughts began to swim together. This was what I wanted, wasn't it? This whole date with Draco was just supposed to be so that we could make our exes jealous enough to win them back, right? I looked over at the two Slytherin, never expecting to wish that I could still be out waltzing and planning with Draco from afar rather than actually going through with our plans. But I saw how he stood with Pansy - comfortably. He had fallen back into his Pureblood Malfoy attitude with his natural swagger and air of audacity. Pansy rested her hand on his shoulder, and he didn't make a move to push her away.

Hadn't we got what we wanted? To be away from each other and with Viktor or Pansy?

Was that what I still wanted?

"Um..."

"Please, Hermy? So I can make it up to you?" His thick Bulgarian accent was the softest I had ever heard it.

I glanced my eyes past Draco and Pansy until they landed on George and Fred Weasley, who were standing with their dates and my two best friends. Ron caught my eye, and while I could see he was annoyed by the whole situation, he nodded at me before looking over at his brothers.

"Please?"

So that was it, then. Draco wasn't looking at me, and Ron and the others were no help. I was alone in my decision.

I looked up at Viktor and put on my best forced smile. "Of course." I slipped my hand through his as I watched his eyes light up. "Let's go dance."

Viktor Krum smiled as he walked with me to the dance floor. "You know, I never knew zat Weird Sisters were zis good before I came here."

"They're pretty good, aren't they?"

I turned to look over my shoulder, to check on Draco once more. But his back was to me because Pansy now had his face in her hands, stroking his cheeks as she stood really close. His back was turned towards me, so I couldn't see his face, but I knew it was what he wanted. He wanted her. She was pureblood, just like him. He wanted her.

"Bad blood," I heard Viktor grumble. "Pansy, him, others... Zey are bad news."

"Yeah..."

We made our way out to the dance floor as I began to try to let loose. We danced, we spun, we sang! We screamed with the crowd, and Viktor was smiling like a schoolboy as he picked me up in a hug. I couldn't help but grin, but every time I did I thought back to last night... And the butterflies...

No. I wasn't getting feelings for that weasel, Draco Malfoy. I got what I wanted, and that was to steal Krum away from Pansy.

This is what I want...


	4. IV

Draco

"Oh, so after all this time of you pushing me away from you," Pansy snapped with arms folded, "you decide to come _running_ back after your stupid little hook up with that mudblood didn't work out!" Her black bob wobbled as she sneered, and the corsage on her wrist lost a rose petal.

I rolled my eyes as I stuck my hand into my pocket, wrapping my fingers around my wand's handle. I wasn't going to use it, of course - unless, of course, she used hers first. I had already noticed the slender outline from the outside of her left calf. Had she tucked it into her shoe, or had she taped it to her leg?

"Well, Pansy, when you weren't out breaking world record on how many boys you've snogged, maybe I might have taken a bit more serious interest in you!" I growled. "We had agreed to go steady, that this year was going to be the year we were going to be serious with each other! And besides, this wasn't a hook up."

She threw up her arms as she laughed mockingly. "Ha! You act like I'm an idiot, Draco Malfoy! We're only fourteen! You never paid me any attention! All you did was crack jokes with your buddies before class, and then after you would work like a madman trying to beat Granger in her studies! That's how you get off!"

"No I do not!" I snapped haughtily.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "Really? You paid her so much attention - way more than you would pay me! 'Granger and Potter' this, 'Granger and Potter' that, 'I saw Weasley and Granger studying in the library today'!" Her shiny green dress shimmered as she cocked her hip to the side. "And now you brought her here to try and make me jealous, but really, everyone knows that _you_ are the jealous one. You ruined your reputation as a pureblood, and yet I only made myself look better by coming with someone of respectable values." Pansy lifted her chin and smirked.

My eyes narrowed. "You forget, Dumbass, that she was with him before you were."

I watched as she glanced over my shoulder, which caused a ripple in her confident facade. "I guess neither of us have to worry anymore about our reputations being damaged. The lucky couple have gone to dance now."

I turned around on the balls of my feet, and for a moment, my heart dropped. Pansy was right. Viktor Krum and Granger had went together hand-in-hand over to the crowd of rowdy dancing teenagers as the beat pulsed from the stage. She seemed happy for the first time tonight. She was smiling as she twisted and spun with him, and her curls bounced frantically. Her blue dress shimmered as Krum's red fur cape flounced like a broken ostrich wing. He, too, was smiling.

Why was he so smiley? Congratulations, Bulgarian-arse - your date got back with you after you broke her heart. You must be so special.

"I guess someone didn't expect his plan to actually work."

I turned back around. If looks could kill, I hoped mine would have slit her pale throat.

"You didn't actually think that we didn't notice, did you?" Pansy shrugged. "You were practically stalking us- Hey, where do you think you're going?!"

I pushed my way through the crowd away from her, squeezing past couples who were sipping cheap punch and giggling profusely. In my peripheral vision, I saw someone coming towards me, but I picked up my pace and made my way towards the foyer.

Why was I suddenly so jealous? This was our plan from the beginning - hell, I fucking made the plan! I just wanted to piss Pansy off and embarrass Granger at the same time! For fucks sake, I was halfway rooting for Viktor Krum in the Triwizard Tournament just so that I could see Harry Potter lose! I had just brought Granger here to dance and get our dates back because... Well, because I didn't want to come alone, and she was available. She was there in the foyer, and for some reason my gut was screaming that it wasn't by circumstance that we were there at the exact time for the exact reason.

I didn't know I would actually find her (as much as I hate to admit it) interesting. Granger wasn't overly boastful nor did she demand the attention of all of her peers like Pansy did. She was beautiful in her ghastly blue dress and overly-gelled hair. I knew that every feeling I was suppressing was completely against my parents wishes for me, but I couldn't help it. I thought she was pretty, and the way I held her when we danced - even if we were only doing it to spy on our exes -, I couldn't help but feeling a little... different. I couldn't place my finger on it, but for some reason, she had changed.

A hand clapped on my shoulder, pushing me towards the exit as they hustled beside me. When I turned to shove them away, the hand clamped down harder, and I froze. Severus Snape stood beside me, with his black robes billowing as he lead me out of the hall. The hairs on my neck began to rise as we passed through the gigantic threshold.

Professor Snape turned a corner before snatching me around to face him, a snarl tugging at his lips as his shallow face was in a permanent frown. " _What_ exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Now I'm going to my dormitory." I pulled my arm out of his grip.

"You know what I am referring to - you bringing Miss Granger as your date, waltzing with her in plain view of every student at Hogwarts. Have you gone mad? Did you forget who your parents work for?"

I rolled my eyes. "He hasn't been around in years, and you better not say a word about this to my father or I'll tell him that you assaulted me!" I point to my shoulder aggressively with a sneer. Now it was my professors turn to scoff.

"Teaching you a lesson about the sacredness of pure blood is something I think your family especially would approve of. I saw the way you looked at her as you danced. Do remember that she doesn't hold you to the same standard." He leaned down to be eye level on me, allowing me a better view of his greasy black hair and hawk face. "Be careful, Mr. Malfoy. Ask yourself if Miss Parkinson is worth your...arrangement."

With that, he stretched out to his full height and lifted his chin, casting a disapproving look of caution before turning theatrically on his heels to return to the party. I stood in that same spot for a moment, pondering what Snape had said. He was right about my parents disapproval (if they ever found out) as well as what these actions might caught if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returns like Potter claims once a year.

I mean...

I guess he was right. Even though I guess what I felt while dancing was feelings towards Granger, Snape was correct when saying that she didn't return the feelings. She's Potter's best friend, and it's no secret about what my parents have allegedly done. Why should she have any interest in me - the son of a Death Eater and the arc nemesis of her best friend?

 _She shouldn't,_ I told myself as I tugged at the tight collar around my neck, loosening the bow tie slightly. _You were just a stepping stone so that she could get that brute back._

I walked back over to the threshold and watched as the throng of teens fluttered about gaily. It only took me a quick moment to find the people I was looking for: Pansy was snaking her way back across the dance floor to try and steal Krum away from Hermione, who was giggling as she danced with him. He spun her around like a ballerina, and she seemed to glow. I saw the Weasley twins dancing with their dates, and Ron and Harry seemed to be sulking at a table alone. It seems their dates have ditched them, too.

If I wasn't a pariah to them, I might have joined them, but frankly, I was in no mood to deal with Ron.

I watched from a distance as Pansy was mere feet away, coming up slowly like a lion stalking a gazelle. I knew that I had time to warn Hermione that something awful was bound to happen, or even better stop Pansy before she could do anything to Krum or Hermione.

But instead, I couldn't bring myself to go back inside.

Intentional or not, Hermione had hurt me. Normally I blocked off my emotions as to not get overly attached or caring, but tonight, for once, I decided to let loose. Why not? It was just a dance with a girl I disliked in order to win back the love and admiration of my ex-girlfriend. Except...

Except everything turned out wrong for me. Hermione bailed when her night turned out to be a success, and never turned back around to see if everything was okay with me and Pansy. Part of me wanted to storm back in and yell about how selfish she was being, and how technically we had come in here together as a team. You can't win in Quidditch without at least a Keeper and a Chaser, and she had left me out on the field alone. The other part of me demanded that I sulk away and let her face her own problems. Congrats, you won back a cheating arse. Are you happy with yourself?

The latter won out. I turned away from the door, sealing off my emotions, and made my way towards the descending stone steps that lead to the Slytherin commonroom.

Who needed any of them anyways? It's my own damn fault that I'm hurt and depressed. I trusted too easy, and I broke one of the many rules I had set for myself. Besides, Malfoy's didn't have time to be depressed.

 _Suck it up, Draco,_ my father's voice echoed in my head. _Men don't allow themselves to get down like children._


	5. V

Hermione

The music blasted from the stage as the band played "Hippogryff Crazy" as loud as they possibly could. I laughed as Krum did his best impression of a robot before Seamus Finnigan stepped in and called out for a dance off. I cheered as Seamus and Viktor stepped out into the middle as the rest of us students cheered and clapped.

"You might can beat me at Quidditch, but you can't beat the Flaming Finnigan." He began to moonwalk.

Krum shrugged his shoulders before popping his knuckles. "We shall see."

And so they began. Seamus did the Carlton (but the wizards called it the Hobgoblin), the running man, and the Charlie Brown. Krum topped him with the robot, the sprinkler, and a spinning backflip, which he elegantly landed.

Seamus popped his collar. "Is that the best you got?" He rolled his arms.

"No." Krum then took the spotlight with his perfect, athletic worm before doing another backflip. Seamus tried to recover by grabbing his ankle and head, doing some kind of interpretive chicken dance, but to no avail. The crowd began to chant, "KRUM KRUM KRUM!" Even the performers were chanting along.

Seamus shrugged. "Some of you need to borrow Potter's glasses to see what true dancing is." With that, he moonwalked back into the crowd and began to dance with a Ravenclaw girl, who was hysterically laughing at him.

The crowd surged in at Krum, trying their best to lift the heavy man off of his feet. The Weasley twins and two other boys managed, despite their strained faces, and corsage's were tossed his way from fan girls.

"Way to go, Viky!"

I turned sharply to see Pansy Parkinson standing to the left of me, throwing her stolen corsage into his lap. Where was Draco? I frowned as I began to turn, searching everywhere for the only boy in the entire school that has platinum blonde hair. When I did not see him behind me, I turned back into the crowd to see...

Pansy... wrapping her arms around Krum's neck and snogging with him again after he had been put down.

My mouth fell open. _Again?!_ The first time was bad enough, and now the two of them had the entire student body chanting for them and cheering them on. I never saw him look up to see what my reaction was.

He probably didn't care.

I saw the Weasley twins pushing their way towards the lovely couple, but the crowd was too dense.

" _Hey you arrogant bastard!"_ I heard George scream over the top. " _I'm gonna kick your arse when I get to you!"_

A few students screamed and moved out of the way. I watched as Pansy gave a devilish smirk before taking Krum's hand and dragging him along as she aced away. Krum's eyes scanned the crowd quickly and landed on me, and I saw slight fear behind them. I didn't stick around to see what happened as tears whelmed up in my eyes. I turned around and shoved through the people who were trying to watch the commotion. I finally broke free and took off in a sprint past Harry and Ron, who gaped in horror as they saw me rush past.

"MIONE!" I heard Harry call. Their thundering footsteps pounded behind me.

"I think there's tension in the room, Headmaster Dumbledore," the lead singer said through the microphone.

A swarm of teachers began using stunning spells to stop the students, but I didn't watch to see who got hit with them as a massive fist fight broke out.

"Mione!" Harry grabbed my shoulder before I could make it out of the Great Hall, breaking the heel on my pump and causing me to fall on my hip. I let out a slight yelp, but covered my face with my hands. Immediately my best friends were stooping down at my side, helping me to sit up. Ron held one arm behind my back to steady me as Harry picked up the broken pieces of my shoe.

"Oh, I'll buy you a new pair," he said frantically. "I'm sorry-"

I put my head in my hands and sobbed. "I don't care about the shoes!"

"SNIVELLING LITTLE HERMIONE!" Pansy's voice screamed throughout the room as she dodged teachers, still gripping Krum's hand. I knew people had turned to look at me, but I didn't bother to move. Ron jumped to his feet.

"PANSY, YOU WICKED DEVIL!"

"I'M ON IT, RON!" Fred called as he leaped over a hexed seventh year.

"What happened?" Harry asked. I could hear his voice waivering with anger as he tried to remain calm.

And though my words were broken and probably hard to understand, I told them everything. I started from the night before, where I had sen Krum and Pansy, to meeting Draco and plotting revenge, to dancing with him, to now.

"A-a-and I turned around and-d-d Dr-raco was g-gone!" I mumbled through tears.

Part of me was scolding myself for getting so worked up over some immature boys. I was better than that! I was smart and kind! I could take care of myself!

But the other half of me was screaming that I had relied on both Draco and Viktor, and both of them had bailed on me. Both of them, even if it was only for a moment, looked at me as if I was the prettiest thing they had even seen, and no one else has ever looked at me like that. My hair was always too frizzy, or my teeth were too big, or my smarts embarrassed them! I just wanted to be happy for one night and get revenge and I fell back into that same trap again!

"Maybe I'm not smart..." I whispered.

"Bloody hell, you girls need to learn that you're a helluva lot smarter than us boys!" Ron said. "How about Harry and I go mug Malfoy in the bathrooms? Would that make you feel better?"

"Why do you think you're not smart?" Harry asked.

My voice trembled. "If I was smart, I wouldn't have trusted them..."

And with that, I was pulled into a bone crushing hug by two boys who knew nothing about comforting others, but they were giving it their best bet. Ron covered my ears as he whispered to Harry, "Should we still go mug Malfoy?"

"I wouldn't mind it."

"I can still hear you!"

Ron moved his hands with a sheepish grin. "Erm, sorry, Hermione. How can we help?"

We watched as Ginny raced by with Neville struggling to keep up as they ran away from two very annoyed sixth-year Hufflepuffs.

I lifted my head from my face, sniffling and trying to wipe away tears. Harry - bless him - let me use his robe sleeves to dry my eyes. "I'd just like to be alone for a while. Thank you both." I hugged them each for longer than I probably should have, but neither pulled away. As I stood, holding each of my shoes in my hand, I heard Ron whisper,

"We're still mugging someone in the bathroom."

Harry returned the comment with a fist bump.

I left the Great Hall quietly as I heard Dumbledore begin to get loud, shutting the door behind me. Thankfully, there was too much commotion for anyone to notice that I was gone. I walked out into the foyer and looked at the gigantic steps that lead up to the Gryffindor dorms. Sighing, I just looked up at them. After all I had been through tonight, they still expected me to walk up stairs?

Then I heard a soft humming froming from the hall just beside the steps, one that lead past the Hufflepuff dorms down to the Slytherin dungeons. I walked over the the hall threshold on sore feet and listened. Oh, I was definitely hearing someone humming. What was that? Backstreet Boys? N-SYNC? it was definitely a Muggle song, I just couldn't place it.

Curiousity got the best of me as I walked down the hall on tip-toes, gathering up the bottom of my dress so I didn't trip. As I continued down the hall, I found that the sound was coming from the staircase leading down into the Slytherin dorms. I paused.

I wasn't going down there. I'd get hexed.

Unfortunately, I stumbled on the stone ground and dropped my shoes. As I bent down to gather them so I could hurry away, the humming stopped and I heard dress shoes making their way up the steps.

"Finally! Who is it? What's the new password?" Draco Malfoy rounded the corner and caught my eye as I froze. Well, both of us did as we stared at each other. He swallowed as his jaw set. Thankfully it was dark where we were, so he couldn't see my tear stained face.

I made the first move as I stepped away. "I was heading to my dorm."

"Well, you went the wrong way, didn't you?" he spat with venom.

I frowned. "What's your problem?"

" _I_ don't have a problem. What's your problem?"

"I don't know, maybe that you bailed on me?" My voice caught, and I cursed myself inwardly.

He shook his head. "No, mudblood, you bailed on me as she swooned over Steroid-Stanley."

"I did not! The plan was separate Pansy and Krum, and that's what we did! You left the entire dance and gave Pansy the opportunity to ruin everything!" I felt my eyes burning again as I began to back away. "I looked for you, but you were gone."

"I was gone because you seemed to be handling yourself." His voice was so cold and heartless. I wanted to keep screaming at him, to tell him how much of an asshole he was and how I never ever wanted to see him again.

"I was following the plan," I growled instead.

I heard footsteps coming behind me as a few Hufflepuff students went into their dormitory. Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me closer, hiding us both behind the corner on the steps. We listened for a while, my chest pressed against his as we hid in silence. Once we heard nothing, I pulled away with my head hung.

"I need to go," I whispered, stepping up the stairs softly.

He didn't speak as I turned away. I was surprised at my longing to hear him call me back, to talk to me and apologize. Why was I still hoping for him to look at me the same way he did when we danced? Why was I still dreaming about him holding me close again?

I sniffled as I finally turned my back to him, trying to get away before I finally broke down. I heard him sigh and his dress shoes clack against the stones, coming up the steps.

"Hermione, wait."


	6. VI

Hermione

The stars that shone above the lake twinkled brightly, like little fairy lights that were draped in space. The tiny waves lapped against the muddy bank, making the only noise besides the crickets constant chirping. I sat with my back against a tree trunk, hidden in the shadows beside him, as we watched time pass between us. Draco sat with his dress robes partially on, considering that he had tossed his overcoat on the ground beside him. He, too, stared out at the lake as he untied his bow tie, letting the black silk drop in his lap.

"Do you ever wonder about the Chaos Theory?" His voice was now a hoarse whisper as his blond hair, once slicked back with product, now falling in strands about his eyes.

I turned my head towards him, feeling a bobby pin drop out of my hair. "The Chaos Theory? But they only teach that in Muggle Studies."

I watched as he rolled his icy blue eyes. "I do read a book every now and then, Granger." He began to twist the silk around his slender pale fingers. "It says anything left to itself will decline. A skilled pianist, if he goes without practice, will soon become rusty. A clean house will collect dust, and so on and so forth."

"What's your point?"

Draco paused. "If humans left this place - this lake, grass, trees, etc. - to itself, it would all change. It wouldn't be the same, and I'm not sure it would be as beautiful."

"Chaos can be beautiful."

He snorted. "Please don't tell me about Picasso or whatever Muggle artist you're thinking about."

"A lot of people's lives are chaotic. My parents are Muggles, and they had me. Now I'm at a wizarding school where I was almost crushed by an ogre, played a game of death chess, and -"

"I get it." He put his hands in the air while speaking in a girlish voice, "I'm Hermione Granger, I'm best friends with Harry Potter, I'm so smart that I got myself petrified two years ago-"

I laughed as I playfully punched his arm. "Don't make me break your nose again, Malfoy!"

Draco rubbed his arm with a crooked grin. "And break my beautiful face? No thank you."

"Oh, please, you looked better as a weasel."

"I'm offended." He laughed quietly - a beautiful laugh, one that rose from deep in his chest. His eyes were downcast as his smile, one that I had rarely seen, faded. I tried to think back to a time when he was actually happy - like, genuinely happy. Not sneering at Harry and Ron, not picking and bullying others. Simply happy.

I couldn't remember one.

"Sometimes," he whispered quietly, "I wonder if there's ever a purpose to anything. Why should I work hard to make good grades when there will always be one person that's angry that you're beating me? Why should I..." Draco shook his head. "Why should I tell you about this when you don't care?"

He pulled up his knees, acting as if he was about to leave, but I placed my hand on his knee. "I'm listening, Draco."

After a second of hesitation and silent staring at my hand, Draco slid back down, pushing his bow tie into his pocket. "Let's not fool ourselves, Granger-"

"The Yule Ball isn't over yet," I said, surprising myself at the pleading tone in my voice. "Technically, we're still each other's dates."

"Yeah, well. We both screwed up tonight. My father is going to be furious when he finds out, and I doubt your parents will enjoy you going with me."

"They never asked who my date was."

"Probably thought you couldn't get one," he said with that annoyingly famous smirk returning to his pink lips.

"Probably."

Then there was silence as we watched the lake once more. Underneath, the Giant Squid, said to be the gigantic pet of Goodrich Gryffindor, lurked peacefully as it waited until morning when he could splash unsuspecting first years. I wondered if Hagrid spent time with him like he does with the other creatures.

Draco sighed, drumming his thumbs against his thigh. "Look, we're just wasting each other's time-"

"If you don't want to talk, that's fine. But I can tell there's something wrong."

"And what? You expect me to just vent my heart out to you?"

I shrugged my shoulders, slightly shivering from the cool fall wind. "I was just trying to be nice."

"Granger, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me throwing myself of the roof. I love myself very much - I mean, look at me." He motioned to himself. "I'm sexy as hell."

I couldn't stop myself from giggling, hiding my smile behind my hand. I saw him smile, too, and in that moment I actually saw him not as Draco Malfoy, bully extraordinaire, but as Draco Malfoy, fourteen year old boy seeking the love of others. And we stayed like that for a moment before the sound of the eleven o'clock bell brought us back to life. Draco's cheeks flushed as he tried to straighten out his trousers.

"Fifty-nine more minutes until we have to go back to normal."

I chewed on the inside of my lip. "That's a shame... You know, we don't have to go back to normal. We could be friends, or potion partners and blow the competition away."

I had hoped that might bring a smile, but it didn't. He just stared down at his hands that rested in his lap.

"You don't want that."

Frowning, I sat back and watched as his whole body language shifted from confidence into self-consciousness. His shoulders hunched sadly, and his blue eyes may have been created from crystal tears. The wind picked up as a cloud cast its shadow across the moon, and, taking a risk, I reached over and took his hand. Draco suddenly pulled away and pushed himself to his feet.

"Granger, stop it!" He snapped, taking many steps away as he tried to put space between us.

"Stop what?!" I tried to scramble to my feet, but I ended up stepping on my dress, causing me to fall.

"Stop trying to make me feel as if we can have a friendship and that everything is going to be okay because it isn't!" His outburst was followed by him tugging at his collar as if he were being choked. "I-I'm not like you, and I never will be! Feelings cannot exist between us. So they won't." He bit his lip as he began to back away towards the castle. "I apologize for stringing you on, Granger. Asking you to be my date was a mistake."

My heart suddenly sunk. Surely, I hadn't caught feelings for him over the course of a few hours. I knew better. I knew I could not get my hopes up around Draco Malfoy because he'd only hurt me. He'd break my heart mercilessly because his father wouldn't approve.

We had only gone as friends so that we could win back our dates.

Neither of us had expected to be sitting here, hiding from the commotion inside. We just wanted to make things go back to normal, and now I was finding myself hoping it wouldn't.

"And agreeing to your stupid little plan was a bigger mistake," I snarled with a raised chin, trying to keep my lip from quivering. I wanted to cry. He made me feel pretty and happy, but he was a liar, and that's all he had done.

His eyes lost their firm resolute as he stared back. I made a move to take off his coat, but he stopped me.

"Keep it," he growled. "I'd rather buy a new one."

"Why are you like this?" I snapped as I marched towards him. "Why can't you just accept that the whole world doesn't have a plot against you?!"

His feet were firmly planted on the ground, the wind blowing his white button up against him, as I got up in his face.

"You're such a melodramatic prick with an over-sized ego to match your enormous head!"

"You're one to talk with those buck teeth of yours!" He shouted back.

"You insensitive little brat!"

"That's you!"

"Why do you insist on pushing everyone away?!"

"I do not! Just, drop the subject!"

I wanted to scream as I stomped my foot angrily. "I'm trying to make things better for you! All you want to do is complain and whine and then run from a solution!"

Draco grabbed my shoulders and gave me a slight shake, only flaring up my nerves. "I'm trying to keep everyone safe!"

"Safe isn't -"

Suddenly, Draco jerked me towards him, pressing his lips against my as he shut his eyes tightly. My whole body became rigid as we stayed like that for a moment, pressing our lips together with a nervousness and longing that filled both of us. Our eyes were shut, and he was squeezing my shoulders as if his life depended on it, and the butterflies in my stomach were panicking, and-

Draco pulled away quickly, ending the kiss as abruptly as it began. He extended his arms as he bent so that we were eye to eye. Normally, he was a head taller than I was, so he didn't have to stoop very low.

"You wouldn't stop talking, so I had to turn to drastic measures." He bore a quirky smile as he straightened up, removing his hands from my shoulders. I gave a breathless nod.

"Oh erm, sorry," I whispered.

Unfortunately, despite what just happened, his demeanor changed. He slumped his shoulders slightly as he tilted his head, no longer smiling as he stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. There's a reason I mentioned the Chaos Theory." He swallowed hard and cleared his throat, unable to hide the redness creeping from his neck up to his cheeks. "My life is chaotic, and it's always going to be. I can't become like you, and I'll never be able to. Things are too complex and complicated right now." He shook his head. "You're safer where you are."

I started to protest, saying that his life could be easier if he just tried to change, but I didn't. He has always tried to please his parents. If his father told him to jump, Draco would ask how high. That's just how he was. So I kept my mouth shut, and, despite every fiber in my body telling me that I should, I didn't protest.

He didn't want to be friends.

It was just a one night thing.

I had let myself get hurt. It was my fault. All my fault.

The clock struck midnight.

"I guess that means the Yule Ball is over," he said quietly.

"Yeah..."

Draco began to walk backwards, shuffling hesitantly as he began to make his way towards the castle. "I'll, um... I'll see you around, Hermione."

"Alright, Malfoy," I said quietly. "See you..."

With that, I watched as he turned around and began to hurry towards the great oak doors. He was trying to get back inside before anyone had noticed we were gone. I wondered where Harry and Ron were right then, if they were already upstairs or if they were cracking jokes with Seamus and Dean as they ran up the moving staircases. Were they worried about me like they were earlier? Had they gotten caught up and blamed for the commotion from earlier?

I thought about heading upstairs to go to bed, but my body was exhausted. I walked back over to where we had been sitting and draped his forgotten jacket over my bare legs, sighing. The wind had calmed, and the waves had slowed. Up above, the stars seemed as if they had moved farther away, and the moonlight was dim. I never heard anyone around me and never expected to.

I laid my head into my hands and sighed.

 _Good one, Hermione._


	7. Epilogue

Hermione

It was the year after the Battle of Hogwarts when Headmaster McGonagall decided that the students deserved a proper graduation, where we would be handed a certificate of completion and academic excellency (for most of us) in front of all of our family and friends. Apparently, she had attended an outdoor Muggle graduation in her transfigured form and was suddenly inspired.

I loved the idea. We would finish our N.E.W.T.S, then be able to hang out for a week before we walked across a stage and left ceremoniously. I wished that Harry and Ron would have came back and finished school, but I knew why they didn't, and I understood. They wrote me letters all the time, asking how school was going and if the Quidditch team was as good as they were. I always told them that Ginny was a better captain than any I had seen, and I think that might have stung a bit with Ron.

Ron... He's such a nice guy. We've been talking more and more lately, and he even wrote me a sweet love poem last week. Well, as best as he could. His handwriting is worse than Hagrid's. But before and during the war, we seemed to have a budding relationship that never came out to bloom. We would flirt and talk and cut-up, but we never branched off into anything serious. The one time I asked, he clammed up and said, "Let's wait until things calm down, 'Mione."

Things have calmed down. It's been a year, and we're still just flirting.

I never asked Ginny what I should do, nor will I. Even if I do tell her everything, Ron is her brother. She'll be biased, and I don't want to hurt both of them. As for Harry... well, I think it's better to leave him out of this. He tries to help bring in the Golden Trio spirit, but I don't want there to be any tension between him and Ginny because of us.

It was the sound of slamming books that brought me back to attention. Where was I? I snapped back into attention and looked around only to find that the hoard of students that had filled the library earlier were gone, only to be replaced by the quiet whispers of few and the shuffling of Madam Pince. I stretched out my arms and yawned, hoping no one else had noticed that I had dozed off. Thankfully, I didn't see anyone looking my way, so maybe I was in the clear.

Or maybe I wasn't. Lying on the table top, covered in my drool, was my speech I was supposed to say since I was Head Girl and Valedictorian. The ink was now blurred and smudged, and the black markings covered the back of my arms.

"Dammit," I whispered as I tried to clean myself up and salvage some of the documents, but it was all in vain. My clothes and arms were stained, and my speech would have to be rewritten. Cursing quietly, I dug around in my bag in hopes of finding a spare piece of clean parchment to use.

"You're a mess," a familiar voice said smoothly as they pulled back a chair, sliding into the seat as if it were made for them.

I looked up to see the infamous Draco Malfoy reaching into his scuffed black messenger bag, revealing two scrolls of parchment with a small smirk. "Do you need one?"

I hesitated, trying my hardest not to glare. Draco Malfoy was the Head Boy, and was just behind me when it came to academics. Malfoy was smart and cunning, and we had a memory together that we never shared with anyone else. It was a wild night of failed revenge, but one of excitement and heartbreak. There were conversations I never told anyone about, and after the Yule Ball was over, we never really spoke again. Even when we were doing our rounds together, everything was strictly business. In fact, I can't say that we've held a conversation in years.

But Malfoy also was the person behind the slaughter of Albus Dumbledore. Malfoy brought Death Eaters into Hogwarts and watched as I was tortured by his Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. I still bore the _mudblood_ scar on my arm from the time he refused to step in. He became a Death Eater - even still bears the Dark Mark that he can't get rid of - and escaped Azkaban because Harry was kind enough to back up some of his statements. Harry agreed that the Malfoy's had acted stupidly out of fear, but that they didn't agree with their actions. And once the school year started up, McGonagall convinced Draco to return and finish his education - even gave him the Head Boy position. So he did, but he has since been a pariah. None of his friends returned, and anytime I see him, he's alone in the Head common room or silently sitting with a group of people.

"Um..." I replied. "Sure."

He held out the parchment roll with his left hand, causing his sleeve to slide up and reveal the dark lines of his branding. I couldn't keep my eyes from staring at it as I took the parchment. Draco noticed, and he tried to subtly reach over and tug his white sleeve down.

"Thank you."

Then I looked down at the table and began to rewrite in silence, trying to forget that he was sitting there. Maybe he would go away if I ignored him long enough...

I listened as he unrolled his own parchment and set out his inkwell and quill, preparing to write his speech. He clicked his teeth as he thought about what to write, and I was sure that he was only doing that to grate on my nerves.

"Hmm, no that wouldn't sound right. Maybe 'Family and Friends, thank you for coming-' no wait- 'attending'-yes that sounds better-"

"Can you work quieter, please?"

"Sure, sure, of course."

Again he clicked his teeth, and then I suddenly became aware that he was leaning over and reading my work over my shoulder. I covered in with my arm and shot him a dirty look.

"How about finishing your own instead of worrying about mine?"

"Someone's defensive," he said calmly as he leaning back in his chair, clucking his tongue. "You're smudging it again."

I pulled my arm back, trying to ignore the fact that he was right. I did smudge my first sentence.

"Maybe if you stuck with your own speech, I wouldn't have done that."

"Please, Granger, as if I actually want to say a speech. I didn't want to do this whole 'Graduation' thing anyway. I just want to get out of here."

"That's something you should take up with McGonagall-"

"So word has it that you and Weasle are having issues."

That's it. I set my jaw and slammed my quill down to the side, turning towards him sharply. He never flinched. "Malfoy, leave me alone. I don't have time for this. This speech is due next week, and I have to make sure it's perfect."

"You could get up there and sing 'Yankee-Doodle-Dandy' and they would give you a standing ovation since you're the Wizarding World's Golden Girl. And don't even try to act like you don't know that."

I rolled my eyes and picked back up my quill. If he was going to sit here and badger me, he was going to do it alone. I put my hand up to block him out of my vision. Maybe _then_ he'd go away.

"Well, I can tell when I'm not wanted." He stood quietly, his thin muscular frame doing everything with fluidity. I heard his inkwell click shut. "I just thought you would like to know that Weasle is eating lunch with that ditz Lavender, and that Potter is looking for you." He picked his bag up and began to march off.

I felt a lump rise in my throat. Ron was eating with Lavender? The pair of boys had only came to see me once before, and that was at the start of school. I hadn't seen them since Christmas. Why was Ron seeing her instead?

"Wait!" I called.

Draco paused, his slender Fram turning slowly with an annoyed look on his face. "What?"

"Where are they?"

"How should I know? I'm not their babysitter."

He turned to leave again, but I quickly jumped from my chair and hurried ahead of him. He tried to go around me, but I stopped him.

"Tell me where they are, please."

"No."

"No?"

"No. You told me to leave you alone, so alone you shall be." Draco tried to push past me, but I refused to budge. "Dammit, Granger, move. I tried to be nice and that didn't work, so now get out of my way!"

"No!"

We stood there for a tense moment, both of us glaring stubbornly at each other before he finally broke with an annoyed sigh.

"Potter is in McGonagall's office," he said shortly. "Weasley is in the Great Hall."

I smiled quickly before saying, "Thank you, Malfoy."

Draco nodded and turned, leaving the library with sullen shoulders. I instantly felt a twinge of guilt in my heart for being so rude. Yes, he was a pest, but he was just trying to let me know my friends were here. But he had been on the wrong side of the war.

But he repented...

I hurried back to my table, gathered my things, and took off towards McGonagall's office before I could feel any worse. Draco wasn't anywhere in sight.

I took the stone steps two at a time as I raced on. When I found the stone griffin, I shouted the password in a rush and raced passed it, running until I heard the sound of laughter. I burst through the doorframe, positive that my frizzy hair was in a wreck, to find my best friend sitting in front of the Headmaster's desk munching on a biscuit.

"Harry!"

"'Mione!" Harry Potter shot to his feet and hurried over to me, wrapping me in a bone crushing hug. I dropped my books and squeezed him tightly, letting out a small squeak.

"How have you been?" I asked as we pulled away. He was at least an inch taller, and his black hair was shaggier and messier than ever. He wore a dark green t-shirt that complimented his eyes, as well as blue jeans and scuffed sneakers. Grinning, he bent down to help me gather my things.

"I've been alright, mainly working and learning the ropes of being an Auror. Mr. Weasley thinks at the rate Ron and I are going, we'll be Head Aurors before our twentieth birthdays."

I smiled as we tucked things into my bag. "Maybe after I graduate, I'll beat you to it."

"I wouldn't put it past you."

We laughed and took a seat in front of Headmaster McGonagall, who smiled warmly at the two of us as she offered me a biscuit. We spoke for a while, playing catch up and discussing our futures with our old Transfiguration teacher, until Harry began to ask about Ginny and how she was doing with her classes. McGonagall wasted no time bragging on the Quidditch Prodigy, telling us that Ginny already had professional recruiters watching her games. I saw the pride in Harry' eyes, and I beamed with him.

"Would you like to go see her?" I asked. "She should be finishing up dinner now, and I can walk down there with you."

"Sure!" Harry lifted my bag for me and slung it on his shoulder. We said goodbye to McGonagall before we dashed down the stairs, quietly chattering with excitement. We jogged down five flights of stairs before arriving at the Great Hall, where I had eaten many, many meals and made unforgettable memories. We were laughing about Harry' first take-down as we stepped inside.

The first thing I see is the amount of students turning to look at us, and a few of the First Year's gasping in awe at the sight of Harry Potter.

The second was Lavender leaning down to peck Ron on his lips before she turned to leave.

Harry sighed, "Oh boy, here we go."

" _HARRY!_ " Ginny screamed with glee as she took off towards him. I took a step away as she leapt into his arms, kissing every inch of his face.

Ron stood awkwardly as Lavender sauntered past me, smirking. I started to glare at him as he shyly walked over, but something told me not to. A sneaky idea began to form in my mind, and my glare turned into a smile.

"Oh, hullo, 'Mione."

"Hello, Ron!" I smiled. "I see you two have made up."

"Yeah, ah" - he began to rub the back of his neck nervously - "look, I never meant to hurt you in anyway. I just thought - maybe - I dunno, 'Mione, we weren't going anywhere and-"

"It's alright," I said as kindly as I could manage. "I have some news for you as well."

Ron's back straightened as he cocked his head. "Oh? Well, spill it then."

I turned and glanced over my shoulder ever so slightly. Sitting alone, as usual, Draco Malfoy sat alone, reading a thick book as he munched on a plate of fries. I glanced over at Harry, who was happily chatting with Ginny back at the Gryffindor table, before turning back to Ron.

"I've found someone else myself."

His eyes widened as his jaw dropped. "Who?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"For the same reason you didn't tell me about Lavender. You didn't want to hurt me." I bent down and dug in my bag that Harry had dropped on the floor, pulling out a crumpled piece of parchment. "Here. Use this for her instead." I handed him back the love poem that I had been carrying around for days. Ron seemed stunned as he hesitantly took it.

"You... aren't mad?"

"How can I be?" I said, clearing my throat right after. I forced another smile. "We've both moved on!"

"Well, I'm glad this hasn't affected us and you're still my best mate." We both smiled awkwardly before each of us looking around and shuffling our feet. I wished I was anywhere but here, having this blasted conversation with him.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"Do what?"

"The guy you found. Who is he?" Ron was grinning - no, _smirking_ \- now, folding his arms at me.

"Oh, well-"

"I must know him. It's Dean, isn't it? I always thought that sneaky rat had it out for you."

"Oh, um-"

"Or Seamus? Hell, did you shag McCormick? Hermione Granger, I thought you would never stoop to such arrogant levels!" He laughed as he playfully pushed my shoulder before throwing his arm around me, kind of like he would do to Ginny. "Okay, okay, tell me! I must know who beat me."

"Well," I said, swallowing roughly. "It's... a surprise!"

"A surprise?" Ron's smile instantly fell, just like his arm. "Blimey, is it a younger boy? Please tell me you aren't dating Colin Creevey."

"No no! He's older than I! I just... I want to surprise you and Harry!"

"What surprise?" Now, of course, Harry decided to chime in, leaning away from Ginny but never releasing her slender hands.

"Surprise?" Ginny said giddily. "Oh I love surprises!"

"Did you know Hermione had a boyfriend?" Ron asked accusingly to Ginny.

The couple both gasped quietly. "Hermione! Why didn't you tell us?!"

"It's Dean, isn't it?" Harry asked Ron.

"No!" I slid into the bench seat beside Ginny, and Ron took his place beside Harry. "Look, how about a triple date tomorrow in Hogsmede? I'm sure I can work something out with McGonagall, especially if you will all be there!"

"That's fine with me," Ron said. "I want to speak with the bloke who thinks he can date my best friend!"

"The best friend you tried to shag!" Ginny snapped jokingly. All of us giggled, but Ron and I exchanged awkward glances.

"How about we meet in the Three Broomsticks at seven?" I offered.

"Sounds good," Harry said, caressing Ginny's fingers with his thumb. "Ron and I are staying in the castle for the night. We used our vacation days to come see you graduate."

I felt a blush rising in my cheeks as I tucked my hair behind my ear. "Yeah, well, I still have to finish my speech before you can see me graduate. It's getting late, so I'll let you all catch up while I finish some work, and we'll meet up tomorrow. Okay?"

"Alright, have fun!"

I hug all three of their necks before gathering my things and hurring off to the library, chewing my lip nervously.

How was I going to get myself out of this mess now?

...

Draco

The banging on my bedroom door woke me up with a start. I had been dreaming peacefully about riding my broomstick over the towers of London, chasing the pigeons. Now, whoever this asshole was interrupted that, and I planned on making them pay.

I threw back my comforter and marched towards the door in only my pajama bottoms, snatching open the wooden door and glaring down at the bushy-haired demon that seemed to haunt me everywhere I went.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

Hermione looked up at me, glancing down at my bare chest occasionally, but trying her best to maintain eye contact. "I-"

"It's alright, you know. I know I'm a sexy beast, so if you'd like to stare, I'm completely comfortable with that."

"Um-"

"But," I interrupted roughly, "I am not comfortable with you interrupting me sleeping. What could possibly be so important?"

She took a deep breath, trying to maintain her composure, before rushing out, "I need your help."

"Oooooh, I see." I leaned against the doorframe with a smirk. "With what?"

"So you remember how I was hurrying off to go find Ron and Harry? Well, I found them, and Ron had just finished snogging Lavender Brown by the time I got there."

"Oooooh, I see. Trouble in paradise."

Her cheeks flushed. Cute.

"Listen, please! So I told him that I had moved on as well, and now he wants to have a triple date with Harry tomorrow."

"Oooooh, I see. Granger is a liar."

"Stop it!" she snapped, blushing like crazy. I grinned.

"Why? This is fun."

"Can you please help me?" She walked back over into our Head Commonroom living space and sat down on the couch, still wearing her school uniform. I followed her and sat on the coffee table, criss-crossing my legs and flexing my arm muscles.

"Oh, I don't know, that seems a little difficult."

Hermione glanced up and saw what I was doing, only to throw her face back into her hands and scream annoyedly. "You're insufferable, and I should have never asked!" She jumped up to run off to her bedroom, but I was on my feet before she could escape.

"Now, now, I never said I wouldn't help." I laid my hands on her shoulders and smirked. "What would you need for me to do? Have revenge against Ron for breaking your heart by pretending to be your boyfriend, just like we did three years ago?"

She flinched - she physically flinched, looking up at me with unsure eyes. "Well, when you put it that way, yes."

I grinned. "Well, Granger, what time do I need to be ready?"

Hermione's lips slightly parted as she looked up at me, her face twisting into a frown. "You're okay with this?"

"I never like Weasley anyways," I said coolly before letting go of her shoulders. "So, ready for some revenge?" I offered out my hand.

She hesitated for a moment, looking down at the little space between us for a brief second, before she slipped her slender hand in mine. "Let's do this."

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! Maybe I'll continue this plot in another fanfic! But still, vote, comment, and share please! Thank you all for reading this story, I really appreciate it! And please let me know if you would like for me to expand on this Epilogue plot in the comment section! Love you guys!**


End file.
